la haine est tellement proche de l'amour
by mlle granger
Summary: Ma fic est en deux partie 1: ColleenHarry 2: HermioneDraco. La grandmère de Coleen est morte en laissant derrière elle un secret quelle n'a jamais révéler. A 16 ans Colleen doit aller à l'école sorcellerie de Poudlard pour en savoir plus.
1. Chapter 1

**TITRE: LA HAINE EST TELLEMENT PROCHE DE L'AMOUR**

**Author : Mlle Granger**

**Rated : ça va dépendre des chapitres**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont tous à JKR sauf ceux que j'invente.**

**P.S : Ma fic est en deux partie 1 ère partie :Colleen/Harry**

**2 ème partie : Hermione/draco **

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Prologue :**

**En 1943, dans le parc de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard** :

Deux jeune filles discutaient. L'une s'appelait Kim Anson l'autre, Daisy Barber.

Alors comment va ma meilleur amie ? demanda Kim.

ça pourrais aller mieux, répondit Daisy l'air triste.

Que t'arrive t- il ?

Je…je… rien, dit elle en courant.

Daisy attend moi ! s'exclama son amie.

Kim courra après elle et la chercha dans tout le château avant de la trouver dans une salle de classe vide. Ses cheveux brun cachait son visage ruisselant de larmes.

Daisy, tu sais si tu as un problème tu peux le dire .

Ce qu'il y a, dit elle en montrant enfin son visage, c'est que…que…QUE JE SUIS ENCEINTE !

QUOI ?

Oui je suis enceinte, dit en pleurant de plus belle.

Mais…mais… de qui ?

Daisy la regarda dans les yeux et ne dit rien comme si la réponse était évidente.

Tu es enceinte de… commença Kim avant que Daisy ne mette sa main sur sa bouche pour la faire taire.

Oui, répondit elle, la voix tremblante.

**Un ans plus tard le, 12 juin 1944, naquit Lola Barber.**

Tu lui dira à ta fille quand elle sera plus grande ?questionna Kim.

Euh…mmh…oui peut être bien. Mais quand elle sera grande je ne veux pas lui mettre ça dans la tête.. Et toi promets moi de ne pas le dire !

Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que quelqu'un sache que tu as eu un enfant de…

Chuuuut ! somma Daisy. Pour la seule et bonne raison que mes parents ne veulent pas un enfant qui ai comme père un Serpentard même si je l'aimait ce Serpentard. Et si ils l'apprennent je suis foutu.

Je peux la prendre ? demanda Kim.

Oui si tu veux, répondit la jeune maman en lui tendant le couffin.

**20 mai1980 A l'hôpital Ste Mangouste.  
**

Un couple marié depuis 19 ans, Lola et Bastien Hallman, attendaient le grand moment. A 36 ans Lola attendait un bébé tant attendu depuis si longtemps et même si c'était un peu tard pour leur 1er enfant, ils étaient quand même heureux, après 9 mois d'attente insupportable il allait enfin naître.

Merlin ! J'ai des contractions ( **N.d.A** : Je ne suis pas une spécialiste pour les accouchement alors soyez indulgents ,enfin, j'ai presque rien écrit mais bon) s'écria Lola.

Infirmière, Infirmière, cria Mr Hallman en se précipitant hors de la salle.

Après un long moment d'attente une infirmière sortit de la salle le visage triste

- Mr nous avons le regret de vous dire que votre femme est morte en accouchant le bébé, mais le bébé est encore vivant.

Où est ma fille Lola, s'écria une voix derrière Bastien.

Mme Barber Lola elle…elle… est morte, dit celui-ci les larmes aux yeux.

MA FILLE JE VEUX VOIR MA FILLE !

C'est bon vous pouvez entrer.

Lola était allongé sur un lit, elle avait donné sa vie pour pouvoir avoir cette fille. Les seuls mots qu'elle put dire avant de dormir dans un sommeil sans fin était " Ma fille, ma fille Colleen, Je t'aime ".

Colleen ?

Oui elle a dit ça.

Donc je l'appellerai Colleen si telle est son désir.

Ma fille est elle ne sais même pas qui est son père et ma petite fille qui ne connaîtra jamais sa mère. Je n'en peut plus, dit elle le visage remplit de larmes. Il faut que je disent enfin mon secret à quelqu'un. Je le dirai à Colleen avant sa 6ème année nous allons partir en France pendant 5 ans et je lui apprendrai l'anglais avant qu'on repart en Angleterre.

Pourquoi faut il qu'on parte en France Belle mère ?

C'est comme ça.


	2. Chapter 2

**LETITRE: LA HAINE EST TELLEMENT PROCHE DE L'AMOUR**

**Author : Mlle Granger**

**Rated : Fiction Rated: K**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont tous à JKR sauf ceux que j'invente.**

**P.S : Ma fic est en deux partie 1 ère partie :Colleen/Harry**

**2 ème partie : Hermione/Draco**

**Secret révélé**

**20 août 1996 en France dans un cimetière.**

Deux personne était devant une tombe où était inscrit :

**Daisy Marie Barber (27 Mai 1926-**.**9 Juillet 1996)**

- Papa pourquoi tu veux qu'on aille en Angleterre et pourquoi Grand-mère m'apprenait l'anglais ?

- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, ma chérie. Avec le testament de ta grand-mère il y avait une lettre pour toi, mais je n'ai pas le droit de la lire. Tiens.

- Merci.

Colleen ouvrit l'enveloppe elle y trouva une photo représentant un jeune homme grand, pâle, brun, avec un beau visage, il y avait aussi une lettre qui l'accompagnait.

**Chère Colleen,**

**J'espère que tu as vu la photo de se très charment jeune qui est depuis toujours ton grand père, ne t'inquiète pas il n'est pas mort. Au début je voulait le dire à ta mère mais je voulais attendre quel soit adulte pour lui annoncer. Cependant je ne lui est pas dit à cause d'un événement qui c'est produit et qui je pense continue en se moment. Au début je ne pensait pas que cette homme était son père et aussi ton grand-père j'ai fait des recherche qui on conclut qu'il l'était vraiment je n'ai pas le courage de te dire son nom mais si tu vas en Angleterre dans l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard tu pourra y trouver d'autres indices et aussi tu pourra montrer cette lettre au directeur de cette école, Albus Dumbledore. Je n'aurai jamais cru que l'homme que j'aimais serais aussi…**

**Je t'aime**

**Grand-mère**

- Papa tu sais qui es Albus Dumbledore ?

- Oui, c'était mon directeur quand j'était à Poudlard. Pourquoi, tu le connais ?

- Non.

- Cela à un rapport avec ta lettre ?

Oui, mais tu as dit que je n'avais pas le droit de te dire ce que contenait cette lettre.

- Donc…

- Tu as raison. Rentrons !

- OK !

Colleen était presser d'aller à cette école, bien sur ses amis de Beauxbâtons allaient lui manquer, mais elle était comme même contente.

Dans la chambre de Colleen des cartons traînaient un peu partout. Assise sur son lit, la jeune fille réfléchissait.  
« Vaudrait peut être que j'informe ce Albus Dumbledore de mon arrivée, je vais pas débarquer dans cette école sans prévenir quelqu'un. »

Colleen prit un parchemin trempa sa plume dans l'encre et commença à écrire…

**Cher Albus Dumbledore,**

**Je m'appelle Colleen Hallman, je vais à l'école de Beauxbâtons. Ma grand-mère est morte en me laissant une lettre qui me disait que mon grand-père est vivant et que si je voulait plus d'information je devait aller à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard.  
C'est pour cela que je me permet de vous demander si je pouvais être intégrer dans votre école.  
Merci d'avance,**

**Colleen**

**XXX**

Elle relut sa lettre et l'attacha sur la patte de sa chouette Elya qui s'envola par la fenêtre.

-COLLEEN ! LE DINER ET PRÊT !

-J'ARRIVE !

Colleen descendit les escaliers et s'assit en face de son père et se servi de la salade

- Alors tu as fini de ranger ta chambre.

- Oui

- En faite je voulais te dire, j'ai envoyé une lettre à Albus Dumbledore pour lui demander si - il pouvait m'accueillir dans son école. Je pensais que tu ne l'avais pas fait donc…

- Ah ! Oui j'avais oublier merci.

- De rien.

- Bon je vais aller chercher les spaghettis.

- Mmh… mmh, répondit Colleen la bouche remplit de salade.

Cette nuit Colleen dormit à peine, elle regarda sa montre il était 01 :46. Le lendemain elle fut réveiller par un bruit provenant de la fenêtre. Elle regarda de hors et vit un hiboux qui toquait à la fenêtre. Elle se précipita hors de son lit et alla ouvrir les volets et détacha la lettre de la patte d'Elya .

**Chère Colleen,**

**Je serai ravie de t'accueillir dans mon école. Les fourniture scolaire et le jour du départ en train à Poudlard y sont inscrit derrière. Je te souhaite une bonne fin de vacance.**

**P.S : Comme t'es examen sont normalement en 6 ème année tu le fera dans mon bureau en fin d'année.  
Amicalement,**

**Albus Dumbledore.  
**

- MERCI MERLIN ! s'écria elle.

- Chérie que se passe t- il ?demanda son père qui venait juste de rentrer.

- JE PEUX ALLER DANS CETTE ECOLE ! dit-elle en sautant à son coup.

- Je suis très heureux pour toi ma chérie, dit-il en lui faisant une bise sur la joue, il faut que je te dise qu'on part cette après-midi.

- Où ?

- Ben… dans notre nouveau manoir à Londres. Tu t'en rappelle pas ?

- J'avais oublier.

- Bon je vais envoyer tes affaire dans ta nouvelle chambre et je reviens te chercher.

- Et mon petit- déjeuner ?

- Tout est près et pour midi, sert toi de ta baguette. A toute .

- Salut.

Et dans un « pop » le père Colleen transplana.

A 465 kilomètre de paris à Londres , au terrier Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley discutait dans la chambre de Ginny Weasley.

- Et comment tu compte lui dire ? demanda Ron Weasley en asseyant de garder son calme.

- Je n'en sais rien, je veut surtout pas blesser ta sœur Ron, dit Harry Potter.

Ginny la sœur de Ron était une fille rousse aux yeux verts qui avait 1 ans de moins qu'eux et sortait avec Harry depuis 4 mois. Celui –ci ne se sentait pas très bien avec elle, c'est vrai qu'elle était jolie mais sa ne lui suffisait pas pour conquérir son cœur.

- Harry même si tu lui dit le plus gentiment possible elle va quand même avoir mal au cœur, elle t'aime depuis longtemps alors c'est sur que de savoir que celui qu'elle attend depuis longtemps lui annonce qu'il ne l'aime plus ça va la blesser, dit enfin Hermione .

- Salut vous tous, dit Ginny qui venait juste de rentrer, pourquoi vous faites cette tête ?

- Ginny il faut que je te parle, dit Harry.

- Ouais si tu veut, à toute vous deux.

- A toute.  
Harry prit la main de Ginny et l'emmena dans le jardin.

- Euh… Ginny… commença Harry avant que Ginny l'embrasse .

Harry la poussa doucement

- Désolé, dit Ginny.

- C'est pas grave. Comment te dire ça. Ginny je t'aime bien mais pas comme ça fin…

- Tu veux dire quoi part là ?

- Enfin t'es comme une petite sœur pour moi.

- OK, j'ai compris, dit elle en s'éloignant.

- GINNY ATTEND ! dit il en la rattrapant.

- J'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, laisse moi tranquille, dit elle les larmes aux yeux.

Ginny partit dans sa chambre où Ron et Hermione discutait tranquillement.

- Ginny ça va ? dit Ron en la prenant dans ses bras, t'as besoin peut être…

- CE DONT J'AI BESION C'EST QU'ON ME LAISSE TRANQUILLE, OK ?

- C'est bon on s'en va, dit Ron en ferment la porte.  
Ginny prit son journal intime et commença à écrire…

**Je pensait que t'était le bon**

**Que t'était mon prince charmant **

**La première fois que je t'ai vu **

**J'ai su que c'était toi et pas un autre **

**Peut être que je me suis trompé que t'es un vaut rien que t'es comme les autres**

**Qui est né pour moi**

**Qui me demanderai moi **

**Je ne sait plus si je dois vivre**

**Pour attendre celui qui va me suivre**

**Peut être qu'il y a personne pour moi **

**Pour me dire « tu sais que je t'adore toi »**

**Peut être que je suis destiné**

**A être seule toute l'éternité**

Ginny éclata en sanglot, son dernier espoir que quelqu'un pouvait l'aimer et partit s'éloigner pour en donner un à un autre. Ce soir là elle ne vint pas dîner en prétextant qu'elle avait trop manger à midi

**Bon voilà mon 2 ème chapitre. Je vous dit tout de suite je suis nul en français, donc soyez indulgents. Je vous dit aussi inviter vos amis à lire ma fic et dites leur de mettre des reviews ça m'aiderais beaucoup pour continuer ma fic.**

**Bon je vous laisse j'attend d'avoir au moins d'avoir 10 reviews. **

**Au revoir. **


	3. Chapter 3

**LETITRE: LA HAINE EST TELLEMENT PROCHE DE L'AMOUR**

**Author : Mlle Granger**

**Rated : Fiction Rated: K**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont tous à JKR sauf ceux que j'invente.**

**P.S : Ma fic est en deux partie 1 ère partie :Colleen/Harry**

**2 ème partie : Hermione/Draco**

**Poudlard et sa nouvelle élève.**

Arrivée sur le quai Colleen embrassa son père et monta dans le train. Elle chercha un compartiment vide et rangea ses affaires. Quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit laissant apercevoir une jeune fille qui avait sans doute son âge

- Salut… est-ce qu'on peut s'asseoir, dit la jeune fille brune aux yeux noisettes.

- Oui… si vous voulez.

La jeune fille fut suivie par deux garçons, l'un était brun aux yeux verts et l'autre était roux aux yeux bleus.

- Salut ! dit le brun.

- Salut, vous vous appelez comment ? demanda Colleen.

- Moi Hermione Granger.

- Moi Harry Potter.

- Harry, Harry Potter. WOW.

- MOI, c'est Ron Weasley et toi ?

- Coleen Hallman.

- T'es nouvelle ? demanda Hermione.

- Oui, je viens de France. J'était à Beauxbâtons.

- Pourquoi tu as changé d'école ?

- Pour retrouver mon grand-père.

- Ah !

- Tu sais dans quelle maison tu vas aller ?

- Ma mère était allée à Serpentard et mon Père à Griffondor.

- Bizarre ces deux maisons se déteste généralement

Ma grand-mère trouvait que ma mère était très gentille pour une Serpentard. Et qu'elle avait beaucoup d'amis qui était à Griffondor.

- Bon faut qu'on vous laisse, Ron et moi devons faire un tour pour voir si personne ne fait de bêtise.

- A toute ,dit Harry.

Harry trouvait la jeune fille horriblement jolie. Elle avait des cheveux bruns, des yeux bleus et des jolies formes se dessinaient sur son corps.

Colleen le surprit à la regarder mais ne dit rien de peur de le gêner même si elle l'était encore plus. Le trajet se passa en silence, le jeune homme regardant toujours la jeune fille du coin de l'œil, tandis que cette dernière contemplait le paysage.

- On est bientôt arrivé, dit Hermione qui venait juste d'entrer, vous feriez mieux de vous changer.

Après 10 minute le train s'arrêta Colleen prit ses affaires et descendit .

- Il faut que j'aille avec les première année, dit Colleen, on se revoit tout à l'heure.

- A tout à l'heure.

Colleen suivait un homme de la taille d'un géant, celui-ci leur dit monter dans une barque, ce qu'elle fit. Les premières année la regardaient d'un air : «qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là elle ? »

D'un même mouvement, les barques glissèrent sur l'eau du lac dont la surface était aussi lisse que du verre.

Arrivé dans la grande salle Colleen était un peu tendu. Elle était pressé de rejoindre ses nouveaux amis, elle commença à paniquer et se dit : « Et si je ne vais pas dans la maison de Griffondor je vais faire comment pour me trouver d'autre amis et si j'allais à Serpentard ! Oh ! Maman je sais que tu était une Serpentard mais j ' ai pas du tout envie d'y aller. »

- Colleen Hallman !

Elle alla s'asseoir sur la chaise sous les regardes des autres élèves et mit le chapeau sur sa tête.

« Mmh…je vois La fille de Lola, elle aussi était allée Serpentard… »

- S'il vous plaît je ne veux pas aller là-bas, pas là bas, pitié…

« Mais tu es obligé ma chérie »

- Et pourquoi ?

« Mais tu ne sait même pas de qui tu es descendante, quelle honte quand même mais arrêtons de discuter, ma décision est prise ce sera à… »

- SERPENTARD !

Avec un air triste Colleen alla s'asseoir à côté d'un jeune homme blond …

- Salut, dit le jeune homme, je m'appelle Draco Malefoy et toi c'est Colleen Hallman c'est ça ?

- Ouais…ouais, dit elle d'une voix absente.

- T'aime pas cette maison ?

- BOF… j'aurai aimer être à Griffondor, je me suis fait des amis là bas.

- Ne me dit pas que tu t'es approché de St Potter, la belette et la sang-de-bourbe quand même ?

- C'est qui ces personnes ?

- Potter, Weasley et Granger.

ET ALORS SA TE DERANGE JE T'AI RIEN DEMANDER, ET PUIS JE TRAÎNE AVEC QUI JE VEUT, ET AU MOINS LES SANG-DE-BOURBE SON PLUS SUPPORTABLE QUE LES SANG-PUR DE TON GENRE, s'écria Colleen .  
A présent toute la salle les regardait.

- Miss Hallman je pense qu'il ne faut pas vous défouler sur ce jeune homme. Si votre maison ne vous convient pas, vous pourrais m'en parler après le dîner, dit Dumbledore d'une voix calme, je vous pris maintenants de vous asseoir et de vous calmer. Je voudrais vous présenter Colleen Hallman, elle vient tout droit de Beauxbâtons je demanderais aux 6 ème année de lui réserver un bon accueil. Sur ce bonne appétit !

Colleen se servit du steak et des frites.

- WOW ! tu t'énerves vite, commenta le blond.

- …

- C'est bon me fait pas la gueule je te promets que tu t'y plaira ici.

- Mmh…

- Une question , comment ça se fait que t'es atterri dans cette maison t'es peut être un sang pur mais t'as pas le caractère d'un Serpentard.

- Ma mère était allé à Serpentard et mon père à Griffondor.

- Ben t'aurai put allé à Griffondor.

- Oui mais le choixpeau m'a dit que j'était obligée d'aller ici, car je suis une descendante de je sais pas qui.

- Tu ne sais pas de qui tu es descendante c'est un peu honteux.

C'est pour ça que je suis ici, pour retrouver mon grand-père.

- Tu n'a pas demander à tes parents ?

- Le problème c'est que ma mère est morte en me donnant la vie et ma grand-mère est morte cette été, je ne peux pas demander à mon père parce que lui même ne sait rien puisque qu'on lui a rien dit. Mon seul indice est que mon grand-père était un Serpentard.

- Et ta grand-mère est était une Griffondor ?

- Oui

- C'est bizarre dans ta famille il n'y a que des couples Griffondor/Serpentard. Tu sais que ses deux maisons se déteste normalement ?

- Oui, on me l'a déjà dit.

- Peut être que sa va changer, dit il d'un air coquin

- N'y pense même pas. Les mec de ton genre ne m'intéresse pas.

- Dommage.

- C'est quoi ton genre à toi ?

- Fille qui aie du caractère qui ne soit pas conne et qui soit bien foutu.

- T'aurai pu le dire autrement.

- Et toi ?

- J'en sais rien du tout.

- Ben alors comment peux tu savoir que je ne suis pas ton genre.

- …

- ça me redonne du courage t'es tout à fait ce que je recherche.

- Dragounet qui est cette fille avec qui tu parle depuis un bon bout de temps ?

Colleen étouffa un rire en une toux en entendant le surnom ridicule dont le jeuen homem était affublé, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part du jeune homme en question.

- Dragonounet je n'aime pas que tu parle avec d'autre fille et tu le sais très bien et puis tu sais qu'on va se marier bientôt et vaut mieux que tu commence à être fidèle.

- …

Colleen et Draco montèrent ensemble en silence dans leur salle commune accompagnés de Pansy. Colleen était anxieuse car elle avait peur de la réaction de ses amis qui étaient à Griffondor, elle avait peur que le fait qu'elle soit à Serpentard, ils la laisseraient tomber et elle avait aussi de la peine pour Draco qui était, pensa-t-elle, malheureux de se trouver coller à ce qui ressemblait à une face de bouledogue.

Une fois cette dernière partie se coucher Colleen et Draco restèrent dans la salle commune et parlèrent .  
- Et pourquoi tu DOIS te marier avec elle ?

- Généralement dans ma famille on se marie entre cousin et cousine Pansy n'est pas membre de ma famille mais il se trouve que c'est une sans pure et aussi ses parents sont…

- Des Mangemorts, compléta-t-elle.

- Oui.

Colleen alla se coucher. Elle ne savait pas ce qui aller se passer cette année mais elle n'allait pas s'ennuyer. Elle voulait absolument retrouver son grand-père, elle était ici pour ça. Tout ça elle le faisait pour sa grand-mère et pour sa mère. Elle se demandait pourquoi sa grand mère avait écrit : **Cependant je ne lui est pas dit à cause d'un événement qui c'est produit et qui je pense continue en se moment **, « peut être que ça avait un rapport avec la guerre, peut être que c'est…c'est… un Mangemort. Et si ce Mangemort a été tué par Voldemort…Pfff… arrête de penser ça vaut mieux ! »

Colleen n'arrivait pas à dormir, une idée lui vint, elle sortit de son lit et alla dans le dortoir des garçons. C'est vrai que elle ne connaissait pas Draco mais elle n'avait pas envie d'être fatigué le premier jour des cours. C'est vrai aussi qu'elle aurait pu dormir dans la salle commune mais l'idée de dormir avec un mec qui est en plus trop craquant bien qu'elle ne ressentait rien pour lui était une idée qui la plaisait beaucoup. Elle entra discrètement dans le dortoir où elle vit Draco profondément endormi. Elle s'approcha de lui et caressa ses cheveux blond.

- Draco , murmura elle.

- Mmh…, dit il en changeant de position.

- Draco c'est moi, Colleen.

- Oui, fit-il, totalement réveillé.

- Je… je n'arrive pas à dormir est…est-ce que je peux dormir avec toi ? demanda timidement la jeune fille.

Voyant l'air malicieux de Draco elle ajouta :

- Mais ne te fais pas des idée, c'est juste parce que j'ai pas envie d'être fatigué le premier jour d'école.

- Oui tu peux venir dans mon lit.  
Colleen s'allongea et prit un bout de couverture, quand elle sentit les bras de Draco entourer sa taille, ne voulant pas que les autres garçon la voie comma ça le lendemain elle tira les rideau. En sentant encore une fois les bras de Draco entourer sa taille elle eut un frisson. Elle s'endormit finalement avec une impression qu'elle n'aurait jamais du faire ça.

- Colleen, entend -t- elle murmurer.

- Mmhh…

- C'est l'heure de se réveiller.

- Pfff.

Draco s'approcha d'elle et lui fit un baiser sur la joue ce qui la fit rougir.

- Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ?

- Pour te donner du courage car il ne reste plus que 15 min.

- QUOI ? s'écria-t-elle.

Elle sortit précipitamment du lit, alla dans sa chambre mit ses habits, alla déjeuner où elle reçu son emploi du temps, remonta dans sa chambre rangea les livres dont elle avait besoin et fila en cour de potion.

Arrivée, essoufflée, devant la salle, elle vit Harry, Hermione et Ron.

- Salut ! dit elle.

- Salut, dit Harry d'air triste.

- Colleen, dit une voix derrière eux.

- Oui, Draco.

- TU LUI PARLE, s'écria Harry

- Oui, et alors ? s'étonna la Serpentard.

- Mais c'est MALEFOY !

- Et…

- Mais…rien laisse tomber, soupira le Griffondor.

- Bon tu disais quoi ? dit Colleen à Draco.

- Je disais peux-tu te mettre à côté de moi je ne peux plus la supporter, enfin tu voix de qui je parle, fit-il.

- Ouais si tu veux.

- Entrer, tonna Rogue.

Tout les élèves entrèrent en silence.

- Bonjour à tous, nous allons aujourd'hui faire une potion qui vous sera probablement demander au A.S.P.I.C. Le veritaserum, les instruction sont écrit au tableau, bien sur ce n'est qu'une partie de la Potion. Vous pouvez commencer.

Colleen prit des plumes de Jobberknoll. Draco et elle était très bien organisé après 15 minutes leur potion était prête.

- Je vois que Miss Granger à des adversaire de taille. J'ajoute 10 points à Mr Malefoy et Miss Hallman et 15 points à Miss Carter qui l'a fait en plus toute seule. Bravo aux Serpentard, félicita.

Après avoir suivit le cours d'histoire de la magie, Colleen alla déjeuner en compagnie d'Eva Carter sa seule amie à Serpentard et Draco. Eva était extrêmement jolie, ses cheveux blond bouclé allaient parfaitement avec ses yeux verts. Les deux belles jeunes filles attiraient beaucoup les regards de la gente masculine mais elles s'en fichaient éperdument.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous regarder ? grogna Draco énervé.

- Laisse tomber, t'énerves pas, dirent les deux jeunes filles.

- Je ne m'énerve pas, contredit le jeune homme, c'est juste que ce qu'ils veulent seulement c'est votre…enfin vous voyez quoi.

- Non, moi je ne vois pas du tout, feinta Colleen.

- Ah bon, tu es aussi naïve que ça ?

- Oh ça va, c'est bon, ronchonna-t-elle, je rigolais.

Cette nuit là Colleen dormit encore avec Draco.-

- Colleen, tu dors ?

- Non, pourquoi ? dit elle en se plaçant face à lui.

- Rien. Je voulais juste te dire que je t'adore, même si on se connais depuis 2 jours.

- Oh ! Draco c'est trop gentille, dit elle en lui sautant dessus, désolé.

Draco s'approcha de Colleen et l'embrassa.

- C'est pas grave.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Excusez moi de ne pas avoir continué j'était allé chez ma cousine et j'ai pas pu continuer. Je ne pensais pas avoir 8 review à mon retour mais merci beaucoup. J'essaierais de finir le prochain chapitre le plus vite possible. Pardon de vous avoir fait attendre. **


End file.
